Reincarnation of an Angel
by XxJanaxX
Summary: When Bella goes home to tell Charlie about Edward propsing, she can't. Charlie tells Bella her mysterious halfcousins are coming to Forks. But why? And are Carlisle and Esme hiding something from Edward? But what? And who is Jen? What is she? multi POV
1. 1 Doorbell

**JPOV**

Chris was driving 40 miles per hour. I know this because I looked at the speedometer one too many times in the past few minutes. I was so anxious, excited to see my uncle and see his daughter again, I heard she's getting married, and to finally be able to tell Seth and my other Quileute tribe friends that I have a boyfriend and apologize to Seth for the little argument we had after I moved – okay maybe it wasn't a _little_ argument that he wouldn't want to talk to me for nearly two years.

We pulled up to the familiar drive way – the one I loved so much – and saw the cruiser for the Chief Swan parked in the drive way and Billy's old red truck. Chris turned the key out of the ignition and looked at the house a little. Chris is my brother in law and my half brother's brother. It's kind of complicated, but to sum it up, Mikey, my half brother – we're from the same father, even though I'm adopted – is Chris's brother, from the same mother. If you understand, you must be smart, if not, it _is_ complicated, don't beat yourself up.

"Well. . ." Meg, my sister, said. "Let's go see Uncle Charlie!" she said with fake enthusiasm. Ever since daddy was killed, she's been trying extremely hard to make me all preppy like her. I hate prep. They're just so . . . happy! It ticks me off when I see how preppy she is and how punk – sort of emo kid – Chris is. And they_ are_ married. It's kind of weird, I know, but opposites _do_ attract.

"Okay," Chris said flatly. Daddy was like his second father, even though Uncle George is his father, I guess it's because he grew up with daddy always there.

I opened the door, slowly, reluctantly, and stepped out. I had my high speed digital camera draped around my neck. A blast of cold air hit me. I shivered. I knew I should have worn jeans. Instead I wore my camouflage knee shorts and a black _My Chemical Romance_ t-shirt and a light black sweater over it, with my favorite shoes, my converse. I was also wearing a black knitted beanie that mom knitted for me before the accident.

_MCR_ is my favorite band, I had about gazillion shirts for them, and half of them were signed. Jason's, my boyfriend - whom I missed so much right now - father was their lawyer or something, and when ever they went to Seattle he would send Jason two backstage, passes. Jason doesn't like them much - only because I have a gigantic crush on Gerard Way - he only liked their one song _Teenagers_.

I walked over to the little square lawn and snapped a picture with my camera, that's sort of how I let people know I care about them now, since I don't talk much, and if I do I stutter. A lot. I don't like to talk to people because I know they'll make fun of me or pity me. I hate pity. And sympathy. I took my ipod and searched for the song _Sympathy_ by Billy Talent. I really like Billy Talent, they're a great band.

"So, sweetheart, you ready?" Meg asked. She walked over to me and put her arm around my shoulders.

I looked at her with a bored expression on my face. She sighed. I turned up the volume on my ipod. I don't want to hear her worried sighs. I just focused on the lyrics of the song.

I walked away from Meg and went back to the trunk of the car where Chris was getting his camera bag. Like me, Chris loves taking pictures. That's what he's majoring in. Photography. Daddy didn't like what he's majoring in, but he loved Chris and wanted him to be happy. I took my black messenger bag, it had some zoom lenses in it, my sketch notebook and my little notebook, where I write down the vision I have before I forget them- I try to remember every detail. Chris smiled at me from under his black baseball cap. He kissed my forehead and closed the door of the trunk.

"I like this house," Chris murmured to me as he put his arm around my shoulders and we walked to the door, where Meg was standing.

Chris went crazy taking pictures of all the rooms and furniture mom picked out and all the paintings and he went insane taking pictures of Meg in the garden. And also he went insane trying to convince me to actually be in one of his pictures instead of being behind the camera. Which, if you really know me, you know I spend most my time behind the camera instead of in front of it.

I walked up the porch steps with Chris and rang the door bell, instead of just barging in like I used to do before we moved, and waited silently for my Uncle Charlie to open the door.

Chris let go of me and went to hold his wife's hand, he must have seen the anxious look on her face. He was soothingly rubbing little circles on her hand, trying to calm her.

Finally, the door opened. It was Uncle Charlie. He looked surprised to see us, considering we weren't suppose to be down until tomorrow.

"Girls!" he exclaimed. I looked at him for a moment before he took me into his embrace. He looked the same, only his head was slowly going bald. It felt nice to be in his warm, loving arms again. He looked like a younger version of daddy.

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?" he let go of me and went to hug Megan. "Well, better off you came earlier. I don't you girls getting hurt."

Uncle Charlie let go of Meg to shake Chris's hand.

"Nice to see you again, Chris," Uncle Charlie said.

"Yeah, nice to see you again, too," Chris answered with a smile.

We all stood there awkwardly for a second. Uncle Charlie broke the loud silence.

"Why are you guys standing out side like that? Come in. Jen you usually just barge in, what happened?" Uncle Charlie laughed.

_I spent some time in a mental ward_, I thought sarcastically, even though it was true.

I walked in first, Uncle Charlie put his arm around me.

"Hey, kiddo, how've you been?" I knew what he meant by the question: how's the chemo working?

Just fine, I signed. I knew Uncle Charlie hated it when I used sign language because he didn't understand it. He turned to Meg, who was behind us, with a sympathetic look on his face.

I turned away form him and went into the kitchen. I was shocked when I walked in to the kitchen. There was Bella, sitting on a guys lap. I stared in shock before the guy, his pale skin and the most piercing color eyes I've ever seen - a topaz color – looked up at me and smiled shyly. Bella looked up then and jumped.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. I composed my face to the bored mask that is now always on my face. Bella jumped off his lap and blushed. The guy, who, now that I look at, really look at, looked awfully familiar, with the pale skin, the topaz eyes, the muscular chest, the flawless features; he really looked familiar, and amazingly beautiful. Now that I think about it, he looked a lot like the guy that. . . I shudder to think of it.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen, you must be Jennifer Swan," he held out his hand for me to shake it, I just stared like he was an alien. "It's very nice to see you again." He said and that made me look up. When did I see him before? I remember before we moved Dr. Cullen and his family moved to Forks. I remember having to go to Forks Hospital for a blood test; Dr. Cullen gave me the blood test. He looked young, not old enough to have teenage kids. Daddy said that Edward, Emmett and Alice were all adopted at birth, and the other two, Rosalie and Jasper are Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew. I remember them all so clearly, they were too beautiful to forget. Mommy invited the doctor and his family over for a picnic. It rained and we were all stuck inside the house.

It was only me and Meg and Katy, Mikey's daughter, which were there, with mommy and daddy of course. Mikey and Marie Ann, his wife, went on a trip to LA during the weekend that mommy invited the Cullen's to our house.

I remember Rosalie, the blonde girl. She was so beautiful. And she was really nice. She told me my cloths were nice and she liked my hair, my hair then, was long, it reached half way down my back, and was dark brown, almost black, and wavy. Now it is short, really short, in the back I spike it up because it's short like a boys hair, and from the front it's a little longer then in the back and I have bangs that I like to flip to the right side. It is black now, all to Megan's dismay, with one bright blue highlight and one hot pink highlight. I doubt that beautiful Rosalie would complement my hair now. (A/N if you guys want I'll have a picture up on my profile of her hair or you could just imagine Rainy from Boston Public. That's how Jens hair is only shorter in the back)

I was brought back to planet earth by Edward's chuckling; Bella must have said something to make him laugh. But when I looked at Bella, she looked confused.

_And they put me into a physico ward_, I thought bitterly.

I walked to the front room where Chris was leaning on the wall and Uncle Charlie was chatting away with Meg on the couch. Chris seemed to be watching them with a solemn expression.

I tugged on Chris's black sleeve. I wanted to ask him what they are talking about, because my ears are both ringing. And I had a bad feeling it is about my style change and the piercing I had on my lip, tongue, and eyebrow and maybe if they new about the tattoo I had on my lower back they would talk some about it but I doubt it since they'll mostly talk about my leukemia.

The chemo was horribly brutal. Even to me, the small girl-next door type that likes blood and gore and pain thought chemo was brutal. I would come home puking all over the place and then go to sleep. Of the 24 hours in a day I'm in the hospital 5 hours, puking about 2 and a half hours puking and the rest of the day sleeping. I was really pale to begin with, now I am even paler, now I look dead. That's what Seth used to call me. Dead. That's how pale I am.

"He's just asking about your treatment. He wants to know how well you're doing," Chris whispered in my ear. He smiled and went to sit next to Meg as he saw she was tearing up. Edward and Bella walked in then. Edward sat in the only chair left and Bella sat on the floor next to the chair. I leaned on the wall.

All of a sudden I blacked out; I knew I was getting a vision. I waited patiently for the images to come. They came. I was shocked at this vision. It was of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Mrs. Cullen was crying, looking down at the baby in her hands. It looked like this was in the early 1920s. Mrs. Cullen was wearing a maiden's dress, Dr. Cullen wearing what I assumed men wore back in the early 1920s. And Mrs. Cullen had piercing hazel eyes, unlike her soft, honey colored eyes now. Dr. Cullen, looking the same as he looking two years ago when I last saw him, was trying to comfort his wife. She looked like she had just given birth to the baby. . . . But the baby was just about dead. It was breathing hard, its breath coming out in gasps every few seconds; looking as pale as Dr. Cullen. I saw the eyes of the baby, the piercing, deep emerald color. Eyes that I recognized well. The baby, I recognized the baby also.

The baby is me.

As quickly as the images came to me, they disappeared. I quickly got out my little notebook and my pen. I went to the kitchen table and sat down on one of the same mix-matched chairs that have been here all my life. I sat and wrote down every detail of the vision that I remembered. I always write down the details of the visions I have because they always lead up to something, and I've been having this one vision a lot, only this is the first time I actually see the baby, the baby that is me.

I sat at the table for an immeasurable amount of time looking at the almost filled notebook. I've had so many visions and they all lead up to something important. Like the time I had a vision of Katy getting sick, she had to spend a few days in the hospital because of a virus that was going around her day care.

Jason, my boyfriend, the love of my life, is the only one I told about my visions. If I told anyone else they would put me back in a physico ward just like they did with that girl I did a report on last year. Mary Alice Brandon.

She was born in Biloxi, Mississippi in 1901. She used to have visions, like me, that saved some peoples lives. Only she told her parents, instead of keeping it to herself. Her parents thought she was crazy and a devils child so they put her in a mental asylum. She was 17 years old, one year older then me, when they put her in the asylum. She was 17 years old when she died in the mental asylum. The day she went in, is the day she died.

I knew I could trust Jason. I told him after he gave me the engagement ring. He gave me the ring after he told me he loved me. I put my notebook down and remembered that night. To be exact it was July 21st, 2004.

_Flashback_

We were at the diner on 197th street. I was sitting next to Jason in a booth when Justin came in from the storm. Justin is Jason's younger brother. He's older then me by a year but we are both in the same grade, unfortunately. Justin was always jealous of the relationship Jason and I have. He came in with a smirk on his face and sat across from me and Jason. Jason had his arm around me and he was talking about the concert we were going to that night. He was ecstatic. It made me happy to see him happy.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out. I had a text message waiting to be read. I opened it and I was shocked as I watched the video that was sent to me.

It was of Jason . . . and Ashley Fetcher, his ex-girlfriend. They were kissing. Jason was shirtless. Ashley was shirtless. I watched in shock and horror as Jason started to kiss down between her breasts. I quickly flipped the phone shut. I didn't need to watch this.

My eyes filled with furious tears. Was Jason cheating on me? I turned slowly to face Jason. He was smiling down at me innocently. When he noticed my trembling lip and the tears in my eyes his face fell a little.

"What's wrong, Rose?" he asked, gently brushing the side of my face. I turned away from him. I couldn't believe it! How could he? I needed to clear my mind before I ask him if he really did it.

I walked out of the diner – more like ran – and I got soaked from the buckets of rain that was pouring down every second, but I didn't care. I grew up in Forks, Washington the rainiest city on the planet. I liked the rain.

I heard Jason call after me, but ignored him. The tears that were streaming down my face were salty. I heard Jason's heavy footsteps behind me and I stopped and turned on my heels to face him. Furious and angry I waited for him to catch up to me.

"What's wrong? Are you mad at me, Rose?" he was screaming over the roar of the thunder. He called me Rose because whenever he complemented me I would blush like a _'red rose'_ as he put it. That only brought on more tears from me. I took out my cell phone and opened the message folder. I watched his reaction as he saw what I saw a few minutes ago. His beautiful green eyes widened and he threw the cell on the wet ground furiously.

"I can't believe him!" Jason screamed, and threw his arms in the air exuberantly. Then his expression softened a little as he placed his hands on the side of my face. "Jen, sweetie, I love you with all my heart. Do you honestly think I'd ever cheat on you with a girl like Ashley? That was before I met you! Before I fell in love with the most beautiful girl in the whole universe! Jen, that was before we started dating! It was when I was dating Ashley! Jen, I love you with all my heart! Cant you see that?" he was shouting at first but his voice became softer when he said the last part.

I froze. He said he loved me. He smiled at my expression, obviously amused. He closed the distance between us by pressing his lips to mine softly; it felt like a butterfly wing brushed against my lips. He pulled away, then Jason snaked his arms around my waist and looked deep into my eyes. My heart was pounding so loud I was pretty sure he could hear it as well as I could. He said he loved me.

"Sweetheart," he said softly, brushing my wet bangs out of my eyes. "I love you. I've loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you! Jen, sweetheart, look at me, please," he brushed his finger tips lightly against my jaw and my skin tingled against his gentle touch. His eyes were twinkling and the rain drops pouring on his face made him look even more beautiful. His disheveled brown hair was sparkling from the water and the street light. He looked like an angel. My angel.

I looked into his blazing green eyes. He smiled lightly. "I. Love. You. Can't you see that?" he asked softly, cupping my chin in his hands, looking deep into my eyes. He looked so babyish – like, I couldn't help it, I giggled, like a little school girl, covering my mouth with my hand.

He laughed out loud, throwing his had back. He pulled away, just when I was on my tip toes leaning up to kiss him. He smiled at me, something in his eyes told me he was about to do something really stupid.

"I LOVE JENNIFER ROSE SWAN!" he screamed in the middle of the street. I couldn't believe him!

"Jason!" I squealed, and that was really something, Jason making me squeal. "J-j-jason! St-t-t-op this! Come her-r-re! You idiot! C-c-c-come here s-s-so I can k-k-kiss you!" I didn't even care that I stuttered. I just wanted to kiss him and be in his safe arms. He laughed one more time then did something I thought was really stupid.

"I LOVE JENNIFER ROSE SWAN!" he screamed again, running toward me this time. He picked me up in his arms while I was thrown into a fit of giggles. He twirled me around while in his safe embrace.

"Jen, I love you. I love you with all my heart! I have something important to tell you, well, give you," he whispered in my ear. But before I could pull away from his embrace to see his face he started placing teasing kisses on my neck, collarbone and jaw line. I was giggling like crazy.

"Jason! S-s-s-stop! What d-do you w-w-want to g-give me? Jason Stop!" I whined. He was getting on my nerves with these kisses.

He laughed again. I don't remember ever seeing him like that. He laughed so much that night. He put me down and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a small silver ring. It wasn't like an engagement ring or something, it was simple. I liked it. It was beautiful; it was a silver band and had little small diamonds embedded around it. It was exactly the same one I'd seen Jason's nana wear. He took my left hand and put it on my third finger. My ring finger.

He looked deep into my eyes after he examined the ring on my finger. His eyes were burning with love and passion so strong I felt light-headed.

"Jen, I know we're young. But I love you and I want to spend every minute of every day that's left of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he said, and he must have seen the look on my face because he quickly added, "After you graduate of course."

I looked back down at the ring on my finger. It glimmered in the rain and the dim light from the street lamb. Of course! Why did he even bother to ask!? "Of course!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He laughed, spinning my around in a circle.

Then a bell rang.

I snapped back to reality.

* * *

A/N the next chapter is from Bella's POV. it's when she goes to tell Charlie. review please 


	2. AN

So so sorry for the long wait, I got grounded again

So so sorry for the long wait, I got grounded again. I'm so sorry, I wont be able to update till school starts up again and that's on occasion. Sorry, summer is a busy season. Sorry again. I'll try to update as soon as possible.


End file.
